Preview for KItty-kun
by Wolfiewarrior
Summary: Its a prologue part iwant a friend to be able to read its got mentioning on team taka and my ocs uuuhhh ya.


"Wouldn't it be ever so…unfortunate for something to happen to those two stable hands; Lex and Draco was it? That you're seen hanging around with? Or maybe that blonde servant girl Katsu? I'm sure Orochimaru-sama could use another test subject and he enjoys a pretty face to use." Sasuke grinned maliciously at Ren. "You damn sick bastard! How dare you use my friends like toys!" The prince just smirked, "Your choice then Ren-san either kill him or your friends die. Or maybe I should let them go through hell and tell them you had the choice to save them?" Ren crossed his arms over his chest and glared, "ya know what I'm gonna call your bluff, your evil but I doubt even you'd go that low." A look of malicious intent crossed his Highness's face. "I was hoping you'd say that. Bring her in!"

" Get your fucking filthy bastard paws off me!God dammit I am not sleeping with Sasuke-teme!" Two guards dragged Katsu in while a third limped behind, a nasty yellow and purple bruise already showing on his shin. 'Guy should be glad she didn't get the chance to aim higher. She would've castrated him.' Ren smirked at the sight of his friend. "Ren-kun?! Get these bastards off me! Who the hell knows where their hands have been!" Sasuke glanced to the girl, "Tch he won't being doing that love Since he's the reason you're here right now, remember that." Katsu tilted her head to the side worry etching on her features. "Ren-kun, what does he mean?" "Don't worry I'm just calling Sasuke-teme's bluff it'll be alright." She relaxed in the guards arms. "ok" The prince grinned, "Not nice to give her false security, restrain him please Juugo."

A towering man with broad shoulders and orange hair stepped forward and grabbed onto Ren. 'damn this guy's huge! No way I can get free by brute force But if I just sweep kick him.. then…' Ren's thought's were interrupted "Wouldn't think about that blondie." A man with bluish whitish hair stepped in front of Ren, and positioned a huge sword, which should've been too big for him to use, at his neck. "One wrong move and I'll get to add the Black Death to my trophy wall." The new man grinned showing off shark-like teeth. "Thank you Suigetsu. He probably would've slipped from me had you not been here." "Anytime Juugo, Hold him a little tighter for a sec, I'm gonna take a few of his weapons away." Ren raised an eyebrow . "Tch, that might take ya awhile." Suigetsu used his free hand to pull out knives and senbons from Ren's sleeves, then took out shuriken more knives, and more senbons form his pockets. After dropping the array of weapons he gave up. Katsu laughed, "Oh Ya leave the highly trained assassin with his sword that's reeeeaalll smart, Dumbass." Suigetsu glared over his shoulder."Oh shut up Katsu!" BUT afterwards he grabbed the sword out of the sheath on his back. Ren said, "Katsu why'd you tell him that?!" She just shrugged.

"Are you two done? I'd very much like to get on with this." Sasuke scowled. Ren stayed relaxed, while Katsu slowly started getting nervous about it all. "Ren-san I'll be generous and give you one last chance to save her from the pain." He rolled his eyes in return. Sasuke smirked, and walked over to Katsu."We're going to play a game. The make one of you beg for mercy game." Katsu looked up to her prince face blank. "If you don't mind I'd rather play checkers." Ren broke out laughing. A resounding smack filled the room. Ren looked toward his friend with wide eyes. "Katsu!" The girl's head was wrenched to the side a red mark already appearing on her cheek. "tch I told him not to test me, and then you test me too love? It was inevitable. Now I didn't make you cry did I? ." Sasuke's voice was filled with fake sincerity as he carefully traced her jaw line and turned her face toward him. Tears ran down the Katsu's face and she glared. "Deidara's going to hear about this. And he'll tell the king you rotten bastard!" Sasuke smirked and leaned in close to her and started whispering in her ear, "My brother won't hear any of this, because otherwise I will personally make sure each and every one of your friends die." Katsu just grinned and looked over his shoulder at Ren. "Too bad I know my friends can take care of themselves just fine." Ren smiled back then to the prince he said, "Sasuke you can't get to us, our friends will fight back, and we can take a few bruises and cuts, so Katsu once we're outta here we'll go to Deidara."

Sasuke leaned in and whispered, "Except maybe your younger sister Rose?" Katsu looked up shocked at him. "You wouldn't dare!" "Funny, Ren said the same thing and here we are, but you're not that stupid to put her at risk, are you love?" "Goddammit don't call me love!" There was silence for a moment, Katsu ashamed, whispered, "He'll hear nothing from me sir." Sasuke smirked at her. "What a good girl." Sasuke then turned back to the assassin, "Now back to business, Ren I hope I've proven my point. I get what I want, and I will do almost anything to get it. And you wouldn't want to leave poor Rose without her sister would you?" Sasuke yelled, "Karin!" A long legged, red head girl walked in carrying a box, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke yawned, "Chain them down, careful your teammates have the assassin in a very..," Sasuke glanced back chuckling as Ren tried to get into an angle to get away from the two. "compromising position, and the girl's a kicker." "Yes, Sasuke-kun!" Karin then obediently opened her box and carefully worked the chains around the assassin, and then moved to Katsu. Ren laughed, "Dang Katsu, they seriously think we'll give in! As if! They aren't bullying us into anything." Katsu kept her head turned away and waited for the prince and co. to leave. Sasuke smirked as he slowly closed the door, "Remember a rose only blooms once." Katsu glared in the direction of the door.

"Damn idiot, what did he mean by that?" Ren asked. "Ren-kun… do what he asks…" Katsu still had her head turned into the direction of the door. Ren looked shocked. "Katsu what the hell are you saying?!" "Just do it. He won't stop till he gets what he wants, and I'm scared." "Katsu look at me and explain what you're saying!" Katsu turned her head towards him, a dark blue bruise already showing on her face. "He threatened Rose god damnit Ren! Alright! All it would take is one slip up and she'd be gone! And I refuse to take the risk!" " Come on Katsu we could do it! We could just tell Itachi and he'd take care of Sasuke! Then it'd be over." Katsu tried to keep her poker face in place. "Ren.. what about us? What if we slip up and Lex or Draco get hurt? Or Rose, heck even me?" "K-Katsu…I didn't mean to put anyone in danger.. I just.." "Well good job Ren ya did and bonus points one's five and all three of your best friends." "Katsu… I don't want you all to get hurt , but I can't just kill innocent people." Katsu looked at him in shock. "You're joking Ren!" Ren looked at her getting frustrated." Katsu what do you want me to do?!" Katsu's hazel eyes started to fill with tears. "I want you to save the people who've been through thick and thin with you!" She started to sob. "I'm sorry Ren I know this is selfish and wrong but please save us… please.." Ren stood there for a moment in shock he tried to think everything through. "Katsu… I'm sorry I don't know how I could ever even think of putting my friends at risk… I- I'll do what he asks…for you guys." She looked up tears still shining in her eyes, but relief showed there too. Ren seemed regretful , but smiled for the girl anyway. "Thank you Ren-kun thank you." Ren in pain said "I promise Katsu-chan I won't let Sasuke-teme hurt any of my friends ever again no matter the cost."

Just wait, he'll wish he never said that.


End file.
